After The Ever After
by BarbieHale
Summary: Belle and Adam are married and expecting a child. After Adam makes the change from beast to human and they get a serprise with Belle's pregnancy. Oneshot. Rated T


After The Ever After

Belle's pregnant and married to Adam. After Beauty And The Beast and The Beast is back human.

Disclaimer: I own nothing exept the Beauty And The Beast DVD

Rated T

Oneshot

NoOnesPOV

Belle sat at a window seat in the libery Adam had gave her just over a year ago and watched Chip and two of his brothers play in the snow outside with the dog.

She smiled and placed Phantom Of The Opra the book she was currently reading down on the floor next to her before looking down at her slightly round stomach and rubbing it.

She was pregnant and she was at the stage where her baby bump was only just showing. She was also married to Adam. They wasted no time after his change back to a human and he proposed just a month and two weeks after.

She jumped slightly as a pair of stong arms wrapped around her making her look over her shoulder to be greeted by Adam's handsome smiling face. 'What you doing love?' He asked sqwatting down next to Belle

'Just thinking.' She smiled looking him in his deep blue eye's.

'About what?' He asked

She shrugged. 'Our wedding, our baby.'

He smiled. Adam was just as exited about the baby in his wife's stomach as Belle was herself. Though he'd never tell he secretly wanted a girl so she would look just a beautiful as her mother.

'Do you think it'll be a girl or a boy?' He asked. Adam liked this talking time with Belle, he'd been so swamped by the princely work that he'd missed out on while being a beast him and Belle hadn't been able to spend much time together much to both of their displesure.

'To be honest as long as it dosn't come out with horns or a tail I wouldn't care if it was both.' Belle shrugged. Her pregnancy hormones were making her cranky making her say whatever she was thinking.

Even though Adam still laughed. 'I guess so.'

'If it's a girl I have a name in mine.' She said. 'I also have one for a boy aswell.'

Adam was curious 'What are they love?'

'Rosaliyah for a girl and Daniel for a boy.' Belle said Princess Rosaliyah or Prince Daniel. Belle had loved both names since she was nine and read a story about a young teenage girl named Rosaliyah who was the daughter of a rich merchaint and fell in love with a poor orphan servant boy named Daniel. Ever since that time when she was nine and read it, she made a vow to call her child or children Daniel and Rosaliyah.

'Their nice. I like Rosaliyah, its creative.' Adam approved nodding. 'But I also have a name in mind for a girl.'

'Tell me then Adam.' Belle said curious to what her husband had in mind for calling their baby if it turned out to be a girl.

'It's after my great, great grandmother's name. Parmaloma-Nicolette-Ananstianya-Regina.' He said smiling compleatly sirious.

'You're joking right?' Belle asked. As if she's acctually going to let Adam call their child Parma-whatever that was!

Adam shook his head looking offeded. His great great grandmother was actually called that.

Belle shook the name off and started to feel hungry. 'Whatever. Adam, I'm hungry. Help me up.' She said holding her arms out.

Adam stood up and helped Belle to her feet before walking her to the kitchen where some servants were scuttering around cleaning and cooking few stood talking and Cogsworth stood in the corner barking orders to everyone who went apst before spotting Adam and Belle enter the kitchen.

'Master! Belle! Why are you two here? Dinner isn't due for another three and a half hours.' Cogsworth said confused.

'I'm damn hungry.' Belle said before leaving Adams side to hunt out something to eat like a bear.

'As my plesant wife just said, she's hungry.' Adam chuckled as he watched his wife walk around the kitched grabbing fruit and bread.

'It's just pregnancy hormones master. She's going to be hungry for the months to come aswell.' Cogsworth explained. He had (Like all the other servants) Gotten used to the prince not being as well angry and depressed since Belle but ofcourse he still did have his spells where he would fly into a fit of rage and just shout at everyone well exept from Belle who Adam had lernt long ago not to shout at or near a pregnant woman or else they'd thow things like vases, hardback books and even dining wear at his head while shouting 'No wonder I can't miss you'r head it's to big to miss!' After that fateful night he didnt dare shout anywere near here agein.

- Months Later -

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' The princess' piercing scream ripped throught the walls of the castel and made the prince cringe.

'LET ME IN THERE!' Adam roared over Belle's screaming.

'Master, only a while longer and then you'll be able to see both Belle and you'r child.' Lumiere told Adam as he paced up and down the candle-lit hallways in anger and stress.

It was 3:55 in the morning and it felt like forever since Belle woke Adam up in the middle of the night telling him the baby was coming before being hit with contractions and now she was behined closed wood doors with some doctors and midwives along with Mrs. Potts and a few other female servants.

'SHE'S SCREAMING DAMN IT LET ME IN!' Adam shouted agein.

'Master, It's a grousome scean. You wouldn't want to see it.' Clogsworth tride to calm the prince down but it didn't work instead Adam picked a heavy expensive vase imported all the way from China up of one of the solid oak wood tables and hurled it at a large grand mirror on the wall oppiset them breaking both the mirror and the vase.

Lumiere and Cogsworth both sighed. Everyone had hoped his ferniture recking days were over. Guess it wasn't. On top of that the prince will have to deal with Belle when she finds out. That was one of her favruite objects, shipped from China and extrimley rare this part of the world. France my be great with grand intirior disigen but they didn't get things like that over here.

Because of the tantrum Adam was throwing niether one of the men realised that Belle's screaming stopped and was replaced with a high pitched cry.

'Master? It's finished.' Mrs. Potts popped her head out the door and spoke to Adam while smiling.

The prince looked up and smiled before rushing throw the door that Mrs. Potts opened for him and walked straight to the bed where Belle gave birth and she was now holding something wrapped in a pale yellow fluffy blanket.

Adam slowly made his way over to Belle and his newborn baby who's gender was still unknown to him.

'Adam honey. I have a serprise for you.' Belle smiled to him as he came closer.

Belle moved the yellow blanket so Adam could see what was tucked inside. What shocked him was that it wasn't just one little baby like he was expecting but now it was two small babies snuggled into Belle and the warm fluffy blanket.

'Twins...' Adam said smiling while sitting in the chair next to the bed.

Belle nodded. 'A girl and a boy.'

The soon to be king smiled up at his wife who was soon to be queen. He knew she was going to be a hit with his people because she was a village girl herself. She didn't have royal blood in her and that would make them feel closer to her. And now that they had twins he knew they'd love his little boy and little girls just as much.

'So I think I can guess their name's.' Adam joked

Belle nodded 'He's called Daniel she said as Adam picked his newborn son up so Belle could hold his daughter up properly.

'And this she's called Parmaloma-Nicolette-Ananstianya-Regina isn't she.' Adam said looking towards the little girl in Belle's arms.

Belle's teeth gritted and she shot Adam a death glear. 'No she's called Rosaliyah and if you say no I swear to god Adam I'll make sure you'll naver be able to have children ever agein!.' She threatened. She didn't to her child to have some rediculesly long name. Yes that was just the first name.

Adam held one had up in surrender for he did not want to loose his manhood. ' Princess Rosaliyah. I like it. It's girly.' Adam said sucking up to his wife.

Belle smiled and kissed him on the lips. 'I know. Princess Rosaliyah and Prince Daniel.'

'And King Adam and Queen Belle.' He finished making Belle smile and blush.

They both loved the fact they could class each other as a full family now. King Adam, Queen Belle and their two children Prince Daniel and Princess Rosaliyah.

So review and tell me what you thought. This was a oneshot by the way. 


End file.
